All That I Am
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Nathan fell for Haley James from the first day she tutored him, when they finally get together, Haley doesn't want anyone to know. When people find out will this keep them together or tear them apart.


**Prologue**

Nathan Scott was the school basketball captain and he was known as a bit of a player, not that he wasn't but that all changed when his brother's best friend started tutoring him. At first he only went after her to piss off his brother, it was no secret him and Lucas hated each other. Before Nathan never had to worry about him that all changed when he decided to join the basketball team. This was his team he didn't want his dad's offspring on his team.

He needed a way to get to Lucas, so that day when he was in the corridor and he saw him talking to this girl he had to know who she was and get to know her more. For once he was actually grateful to be failing some of his classes, so he went to see her about tutoring him, which at first she was adamant she wasn't gonna help. Even though he was annoyed his plan wasn't gonna work he admired her loyalty to her best friend, he doubted any of his friends would have done the same thing.

Eventually she agreed to tutor him and since that first tutor session he somehow grew to like her even more, she never put up with his bull shit and gave as good as she got, from that day on it hasn't been about getting to his brother now all he wanted to do was get to know her more. He was falling hard and fast for Haley James and he didn't know what to do about it. As if she'd ever go out with him she was so special and beautiful and such a good person and he wasn't if he was her he wouldn't give himself the time of day he wasn't good enough for her.

Haley felt so bad about keeping things from Lucas he was her best friend and for six weeks now she's been tutoring his brother slash enemy, she knew if this ever came out she'd probably lose him, which is why she still wanted to keep it to them. The more she was tutoring him the more she saw the real him behind the school hero and what his dad wanted him to be was what she thought was her dream man he was so kind. He really opened up to her and she was really starting to fall really hard and fast for Nathan Scott and she didn't know what to do about it. She knew it could never work they were complete opposites, she also knew deep down she wasn't his type by looking at his previous girlfriend she was no Rachel.

**Chapter 1**

Nathan was cleaning up his apartment before Haley came over for tutoring this was the first time she was gonna see his new place. He couldn't put up with his dad's shit anymore so he moved out. Before Haley he didn't think he could have had the courage to do that.

"Hi Hales come in, would you like a drink" Nathan asked as he answered the door to her.

"Hi I'll have a soda thanks, so this is your new place it's really nice Nathan" Haley said truthly she knew what he went through to get this place for himself and she wished she'd come sooner but she didn't want to arise questions on why she was there.

"Thanks Hales" Nathan said as he took a seat next to her and handed her the soda.

"So let's get started on this book for English" Haley said as she got the book out of her bag.

"Ok" Nathan said as he took the book from her.

While she was reading he couldn't keep his eyes of her, she was perfect in so many ways everything she did had him totally mesmerized, he didn't think he could handle being this close to her anymore without telling her how he felt.

"What, what's wrong" Haley asked he'd been staring at her so intently for the last five minutes.

"Na, nothing" Nathan stumbled embarrassed that he'd been caught staring "she must think I'm a complete idiot" he thought.

"Ok let's get back to this then" Haley said as she started reading again.

"Hales" Nathan said to get her attention he needed to do something soon he wanted her to know how he felt even if she didn't feel the same way he had to at least try.

"Yeah" Haley asked wondering what was going on he'd been acting weird ever since she arrived.

"I huh I" Nathan stumbled this was harder than he thought.

"Nathan what's wrong" Haley asked concerned what ever it was she knew it was big he'd never been like this before.

He didn't know how to explain it to her, and he always thought actions spoke louder than words so he kissed her, he expected her to pull away and slap him but she didn't he then pushed his tongue forward to deepen the kiss to his surprise she granted him access into her mouth, their tongues battled for dominance until air became in issue and they pulled away.

"Wow" Nathan said he'd never had a kiss like that before in his life, he couldn't wait to be doing that again.

"Nathan I ah huh" Haley stumbled she didn't know what to say she was so confused she'd never had a kiss like that before he literally took her breath away, but what did this mean.

"Haley I know your probably thinking what the hell is going on, but I like you, I really like you Hales and I know you deserve so much better than me but I was wondering if maybe you wanted if you wanted to go out with me sometime" Nathan asked.

"I like you too Nathan, but I think we should keep this between us until I can tell Luke" Haley said hoping he understood.

"Ok we can do that, so Haley would you like to come out with me tomorrow" Nathan asked hoping she would.

"I'd love too, well I better go I promised Brooke I'd pop over, I'll see you tomorrow" Haley smiled as she picked up her stuff she couldn't believe what was happening she was actually going on a date with Nathan Scott.

"Ok I'll meet you at the docks in the morning" Nathan said.

"Ok bye Nathan" Haley said and kissed him goodbye.

All the way to Brooke's Haley still couldn't believe what had taken place at Nathan's sure she dreamed about it but it was nothing like reality, she couldn't get the kiss out of her head not only was the man fine as hell, but boy could he kiss.

"Hey tutor girl" Brooke said as she opened the door.

"Hey so where's Luke tonight" Haley asked normally they were attached to the hip.

"Oh he's hangin with the guys from the river court, apparently he's been neglecting them since he got on the team, so where were you earlier, I ring your house and your mom said you were out" Brooke said wondering where she was Haley had been distant lately like she was hiding something.

"Oh after school I didn't really feel like going home so I decided to go for a walk. Then when I realized the time I rushed over here" Haley lied she really wanted to tell Brooke, but she knew if she did Lucas would find out and she really wanted him to find out from her.

"Oh ok" Brooke knew she was lying but she was gonna wait until she was ready to tell her what's going on.

"So have you heard who's coming back to Tree Hill" Haley asked.

"Yes oh god I'm so happy, I've really missed Peyton being here" Brooke said.

"I know it's gonna be the three of us back together again just like old times" Haley smiled apart from Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were two of her closest friends.

"So tomorrow what do you say about hangin out with Luke and I" Brooke asked it's been ages since they hung out together.

"I can't in the morning but in the evening I should be free I'll ring you tomorrow to let you know" Haley said.

After Haley left Nathan couldn't believe what was happening he was finally gonna go out on a date with Haley he knew he had to make it special he needed to show her how much she means to him. She as the only girl she ever let inside his heart and he couldn't imagine life now without her in it.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
